


Voyage

by Anoki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, Bondage, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gangbang, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Public Sex, Public Use, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoki/pseuds/Anoki
Summary: Eager to explore the world beyond her island homeland Odera manages to book charter on a passing ship.But she has not nearly enough for the costs of her passage at least until the captain makes a suggestion of how to pay it all off.
Relationships: Odera/Blackfair, Odera/Traug, Odera/whole crew
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166





	Voyage

**Author's Note:**

> Odera: https://twitter.com/Anokidoll/status/1257097291422289920?s=20  
> Blackfair and Traug: https://twitter.com/Anokidoll/status/1125877932151324673?s=20

Books were a well of information; of places far off, of academic and medical fact and occasionally enriching fiction. But books were rare, at least when one lives off shore on an island.

Fareli was at the edge of a trade route, its waters warm and its land lush and wet, warmed by the sun for most of the season with intermittent showers that kept the lands green all year. The seasons were hot, wet and humid with a cycling of myriad herbs, fruits and nuts. This had made for a rich environment for medicinal ingredients and Odera had trained in the knowledge since she could toddle. 

But the few books her mother owned said there was more beyond the edges of the island.  
New plants on the mainland with their own potent medicinal properties. New places… new people.

Odera had saved.

She had saved and saved and saved doing odd jobs around the island, caring for people and animals both, collecting food for those that were too feeble to collect anymore and mixing tinctures. Her people were a small nation, cut off from other elves and little known save for what traders that docked to resupply. They liked it that way.

Yet Odera found the passing faces fascinating as their far off stories and the strange tattoos scrawled across their sun kissed skin. Far different from her warm chestnut skin and pale waves, lacking the arching length of long ears. So different and so fascinating!

Her mother had warned her not to linger at the docks; not all sailors were kind, she had said. And yet her mother had not tried to stop her when she had told her she planned to leave the island behind.

Her mother seemed to know that it wouldn't have worked.

She had wisdom to share; warnings and tips for dealing with people outside of the island she'd been on her whole life. Mother was wise. Mother had seen much before she had settled down and had her daughter, had trained up young healers and herbalists.

Still Odera had quaked the first time she went to the docks to look for a ship that would take her.

It was easier said than done, for many of the sailors were superstitious and a woman, let alone an elven woman, were considered bad luck.

The first three ships she had tried had all turned her away.

It looked hopeless, at least till a two masted merchant ship arrived. Far sleeker than most with beautiful red sails the foreign ship had docked and begun trade one quiet morning. It stood out among all the others like a beacon.

Odera's heart thudded in her chest, her soft boots making the barest of scuffs on the cobbled path toward the docks. Even from here she could see the ship nestled among their smaller fishing vessels like a hen with her chicks. It was not the largest ship that had passed through but it was from somewhere new and Odera hoped these people might be less skittish of a woman on board.

Gods she prayed!

The crew hustled about the deck and carted crates, barrels and bags up and down the docks; Odera could only imagine the sort of rarities they had brought with them.

They must have been doing good business in the village proper given how much back and forth was going on. Odera wondered at the peeks she got at fine new fabrics and strange spices. She wondered more over the sailors, a motley crew from all over from the look of them and well hardened by their life at sea.

One man, scarred and tattooed with skin a strange greenish gray and tusks of all things was barking orders at the crewmen. 

Perhaps he was the captain? 

Odera wrung her hands and gulped. He was massive; never had she seen a man so tall and… and thick! He looked like he could break a tree in half if he so wished. 

She carefully weaved through the crewmen walking up and down the dock, apologizing softly. They glanced at her, surprised to find someone so boldly approaching their ship but they did nothing more than nod politely and continue on their way.

“You there, girl, what brings you down this way?” the massive man barked down at her from the railing, his eyes narrowed. 

“I um...I wished to speak about the possibility of gaining passage to the mainland.” Odera called back, face burning despite herself. 

That massive man leaned further on the railing and regarded her thoughtfully, gaze trailing down her and back up. Appraising.

He stood and rolled his shoulders, the bandana protecting his head from the sun half obscuring an eye. He grinned down at her.

“Aye, why don't you come up, I'll bring you to the Captain.”

Oh. He wasn't the captain? Who was then, she wondered. This man was intimidating as could be and she had thought …!

Heart a lump in her throat, Odera carefully walked up the gangplank, keeping to the railing so as not to get in the way of passing sailors. Excitement thrummed in her breast like the pounding of war drums.

The massive man with those wicked tusks nodded to her and gestured for the girl to follow him across the deck. They dodged a few sailors working, some scrubbing or repairing. The ship had as much activity as a fallen wasp nest.

Odera found it hard to maintain eye contact with any of them, her guide especially. Fear and hope warred in her chest and her head swam.

She hoped the captain was not near as intimidating as the crewman marching her to the cabin. She could see the door and windows from here, located towards the stern of the ship and overlooking the deck and the ship's crew. The windows were dark and the door heavy. 

Stopping at the entrance her guide rapped upon the ornate wooden door and listened.

A muffled voice spoke but Odera did not recognize the language. 

Her guide said something in that same dialect in return, voice low and measured.

A quiet moment passed and they were permitted in, the large man waving Odera into the cabin.

Rich colors and strange, pleasant scents filled the room before her. Reds, golds and purples were the color choices here and they stood out against the rich amber wood grain. Trinkets the like of which Odera had never seen lined shelves and a barrel held maps and large rolls of parchment.

At a quaint desk stood the imposing figure of a tall woman; thick with a moon face, plush small mouth, delicate nose and slanted black eyes. Her hair was a shock of wild copper curls and her skin a soft gold riddled with freckles up to the tips of her gently pointed ears. She wore loose billowy trousers tucked into the tops of high boots, a coat buttoned at her waist that cupped under her breasts and a loose undershirt that she left unbuttoned to the top of her coat. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and there was a look about her stance that spoke of a no nonsense business attitude.

She looked Odera up and down, cocked a brow.

“That will be all,” she looked to the man that had brought Odera in. “Thank you, Traug.”

He nodded and slipped out.

Odera was alone.

Odera gulped.

“I hear you are looking for passage to the mainland.” The woman spoke, not looking up from her paperwork. 

“Ye...yes.”

“How much do you have?”

Odera pulled her purse from her belt and passed it across the table. She had no idea how much it might cost to sail to the next harbor but she hoped what she had saved was enough. They mostly traded here, traded and dealt in pearls and shell. 

The pearls in her pouch were of good quality and she knew they would fetch a fair price on the mainland.

The Captain took one out, turned it over in her hand.

“Just you?” she asked.

Odera blinked.

“I um, that is to say myself, my gear and my pack goat, Lilac.”

The Captain arched her brow.

“This is barely enough for just you, gear and a goat I would have to ask for more.”

Odera's ears sank and she wrung her hands.

“Please ma'am, you are the first to even give me the time of day. I am a healer, trained here on Fareli and I would happily trade my skills in exchange for passage for myself and my things.”

She leaned back some, regarded Odera in silence. Pursed her lips, drew her thumb and forefinger along her chin.

“You want to go to the mainland that bad hm?”

Odera nodded sharply, brow furrowed.

“We won't have need for a healer,” she said, “At least on a daily basis, the voyage from Fareli to Edgewin is a seven day trip, what we will need is entertainment and companionship.”

The Captain’s dark eyes flicked up and met hers. “You're a pretty one, be our ship companion and I will take you there, free of charge save feed for your animal.”

Odera blushed and glanced at the floor. She was not entirely naive; she knew what the woman meant and her stomach did wild flip flops. Fear and uncertainty a tight coil.

Yet…

The idea was...tantalizing. 

A mostly free fare from home to the mainland and all she had to do was spread her legs for the crew. It wasn't as if she hadn't fooled around. Far from it but she was always flustered by it and awkward as could be. She doubted that worldly sailors would appreciate her scarlet face and bumbling.

But still, this could be her only chance.

“Just, companionship? And you will take me there?”

The Captain smirked at her, arms folded across her chest and canted her head. “Yes, I will expect you to follow my orders, to do as I instruct and I will ask you to do many things you might find strange and embarrassing but you will get to your destination, I promise you that.”

Odera bit her bottom lip, looked down at her lap and her wringing hands.

Part of her insisted this was a foolish idea but there was a deeper, more primal piece that shivered with anticipation.

Was she really so intrigued by all this? She didn't even know what lay ahead!

Odera squared her shoulders. She met the Captain's gaze and nodded.

“I accept.” 

The Captain chuckled and tapped her fingers along her cheek. “Welcome aboard, miss. I am Captain Blackfair. We leave two days from now at dawn, so be ready or I'll leave you behind.”

Blackfair canted her head, regarded Odera.

“What's your name, girl?”

“Odera Fyere.” She introduced herself with a sheepish smile.

Blackfair chuckled dryly, reached across her parchment strewn desk to cup Odera's chin.

“Don't give your full name if you can help it, girl, it'll only get you into trouble.” 

Her thumb was rough along the pad and Odera shivered at the brush of it along her lower lip. Blackfair winked at her.

“Off with you then. We shall see one another in two days time.”

It was all a haze from there; Odera barely remembered leaving the ship, nor her walk back home. She was just suddenly there packing, her heart racing as if fit to burst and her loins aching in a way that was almost scary.

\---

Two days seemed an eternity and yet passed fast as waking from sleep. Too quickly, too suddenly. 

Soon she would see what she had only read about in books and heard from rambling sailors and the few travelers that passed through.

That and much more.

It was before dawn when she arrived at the docks with Lilac in tow and her gear strapped upon the large animal’s back. The bells strewn between the goat's back swept horns jingled merrily in the cool air and the salt from the sea breeze filled Odera's nostrils.

There was already activity abroad the ship; crewmen readying to cast off. Waiting for her at the gangplank was Traug, steely arms folded across his barrel of a chest.

“Welcome aboard miss Odera.” 

“Fair morning.” Odera squeaked, ears low and cheeks flushed. She gingerly led Lilac up the plank and onto the ship. While she did not quite like the clack of her own hooves on the boards she did not fight the lead.

“Your animal will be housed below deck.” Traug explained, stepping up beside her. “You shall be rooming with the Captain.”

Odera nodded, unable to help watching the sailors at work around her. To her surprise there were a few other women among the crew. A pleasant surprise and one that made her somehow feel a touch safer. 

Traug lead her down into the galley and an open stall with fresh hay and a stocked water bucket. From the look of it occasionally they shipped live animals and were well prepared for Odera's cargo.

With some help from Traug, Odera managed to get Lilac settled in her new temporary home. The goat complained a bit till a treat distracted her and Odera kissed her brow affectionately.

“And she will be safe down here?”

“Absolutely.” Traug promised.

Odera pursed her lips and nodded, satisfied.

She needed Lilac for the mainland, her faithful pack goat could go into places few other animals could. 

Without Lilac she would not get far.

Odera left Lilac behind, a touch saddened to have to leave her below deck but Traug had things to do and he needed to get her situated. There really was no arguing with a man that could pick her up easy as one plucks up a feather! 

Gear slung over a strong shoulder, Traug led their guest back up on deck and once more they dodged a flurry of movement till they stood before the door of the captain's quarters. Traug knocked on the solid wood and spoke something to the door. 

It opened immediately this time and the intimidating Captain Blackfair stood in the doorway.

“A pleasure to see you again, Miss Odera. Shall we get you settled?” 

Odera gave a shy nod, hands clasped before her. 

Blackfair led the way over to a cot that had been set up near her own bunk and pat it. The canvas had been generously covered with a thick sheep skin and a few blankets.

“It isn't high class but it will do well when you're tired, hm?” she grinned. “During the day I ask you keep out of the way of the men while they work. Otherwise you're free to wander the ship unless you are asked to perform your duties.”

She clapped her hands together, regarded Odera. “The only one with full authority over you is myself. You will follow my command to the letter while you are aboard The Fair Eldena. If any of the men make you uncomfortable you are to tell them to ‘walk the plank' and they shall immediately leave you be.”

Blackfair looked Odera in the eye. “And if they do not cease, call for me.”

Odera nodded, worried her lower lip.

Traug set her bags down and scooted them beneath the cot before leaning back, arms across his barrel of a chest.

“As for me I have specific tastes. I will check in with you often to make sure you are comfortable and if you are having trouble will react accordingly.” Blackfair rested her hands upon her hips and looked down upon Odera with a faint smile. “Hopefully you shall enjoy my games.”

“I… well I am happy to give them a try.” Odera declared.

Blackfair laughed. “Good! That's the spirit. Now, do you wish to say goodbye to your island? We set sail soon.”

She liked the sound of that; while this was her first time on a major vessel she had putted about in small boats often and skipped from island to island. This was different. Everything she had known was being left behind and all she had to guide her was her mother's knowledge of the world beyond.

However, Odera liked to learn on the fly. 

Even when her gut was twisted up in knots and her heart seemed fit to flutter right out her chest!

They returned to deck in time to see the first hints of dawn cresting the horizon. Pinks and golds stained the sky and cast a brilliant shimmer on the waters. Odera held onto the railing and watched as the furious work of the sailors was rewarded by a fair breeze. The sails caught and away the ship began to drift.

Odera's breath caught in her chest, a hand curled against her breast.

She did not know when or if she would return home. Her last look upon Fareli left her awestruck and aching.

Onward then, she thought, to new places…

\---

It was not till they were well on their way, til Odera had settled in and knew where everything she might need was, that Blackfair called Odera to her side at the helm.

“I would like you to strip.”

Her request had taken Odera by surprise, her cheeks flaming.

“You want me to… to…?” she trailed off, ears trembling. She glanced down at the men working on deck, skin prickled, terribly exposed just at the thought!

Yet on the other hand…

Blackfair cast a low lashed look her way, lips pursed. There was a commanding way about her that set Odera's heart hammering, weakened her knees. Something in those dark eyes, a playful sort of wickedness.

Odera gulped and glanced down at the deck, fingers twisted in the fabric of her tunic. Her loins won in the end, embarrassment pushed to the back of her mind by the tantalizing possibilities. That didn't chase away the heat that flooded her cheeks nor the tremble of her hands as she worked the wide belt about her waist open.

Blackfair watched her, a hand on her waist and dark eyes sharp as a blade. 

Wiggling out of her tunic Odera, red faced and quaking, stood under the afternoon sky in nothing but her soft leather shoes. She glanced up, pale lashes low and hands clasped before her, low against her thighs. She was a shapely girl, curvaceous and thick. The hair between her plump thighs was white as that which fell about her ruddy face, which she tried to hide some in said hair, long ears low. 

Her belly churned and her sex throbbed for she could feel eyes on her, not just Blackfair's.

“Mh, well worth the cost.” Blackfair mused, reaching out and fondling the round of one buttocks. “You will do just fine.”

Odera nodded, skin prickled and ears twitching. The woman's hand was warm and firm upon her ass, scooping it up and kneading. Odera shuddered.

Humming to herself Blackfair picked up a coil of rope and with her fingers sliding up to brace at her lower back, led Odera down to the lower deck, among the many sailors maintaining the ship. They perked and watched with interest, curious gazes roving down her dark curves, taking in absolute bare skin.

Blackfair stopped her in the middle of the deck, hand subtly dropped to her buttocks. She tipped her chin up, chest swelling. 

“Oi! Listen up you rowdy lot!” she bellowed, her voice carrying about the ship. “We've a guest and you all know the rules so I shouldn't damn well have to repeat them!”

There were some chuckles and Odera folded her hands awkwardly beneath her chin, huddling some into Blackfair's warm side. The woman smirked and dipped her fingers between her thighs from behind, tickled lightly at her sex. Odera jolted and bit her lip. The questing fingers traced there a moment before two hooked in with devastating accuracy. Odera's thighs shook, breath choked in her throat.

“Now, my dear, introduce yourself. You'll be getting to know most of the crew very well.” Blackfair purred against the edge of her ear.

“H...hello, i… m...I'm Odera.” she fumbled it out, trembling, for Blackfair was slowly fucking her fingers in and out, forefinger skirting her clit in small circles. In front of everyone. EVERYONE.

Climax had never hit her so hard or fast. Her belly clenched and it was only Blackfair's sturdy body so close that kept her from falling to the deck. Shaking hands covered her burning face as her hips twitched and squirmed, pressing into Blackfair's knuckle deep massaging. The woman chuckled lightly against her ear.

“She's a good lass and will be with us till Edgewin, so I expect the lot of you to be kind and courteous to her as she entertains.”

There were murmurs of affirmation and appreciation, a couple whistles and braudy laughter. 

Odera had never felt so humiliated OR aroused in her life. Fluid coated her inner thighs, chilled by sea air. Blackfair still contentedly plunging her fingers in and out, massaging tender spots till her head swam. She found herself clinging in close, cheek pressing to her shoulder. Blackfair rewarded her with a peck on the brow. Her hand withdrew from behind her and she drew slick fingers to her mouth. She sucked them clean, smirked.

“Come, little lamb, shall we put you in your station for today?”

Odera nodded, wobbling giddily along. She was brought up to one of the masts and her back pushed to the sun warmed wood. Her shaky hands were caught up by rope and bound back loosely. Her thighs came next, tied in a way that made her spread them, opened her for those gathered. Odera worried her lower lip and curled her toes against the wood grain. Her ankles were the last piece tied and as Blackfair knelt she drew her tongue up the dark span of silky thigh, up and up till she buried her mouth into soft pale pubes. Odera sucked in a breath, squirmed as much as she could within the hold of the ropes.

Oh gods her mouth! Hot tongue cupped her clit into the firm press of her upper lip. Just enough pressure that when the captain sucked it sent sparks dancing behind her eyes and jolts up her bound frame. Muffled, choked moans bubbled out, spilled forth with the jolt of her frame and beguiling jiggle of full breasts. Blackfair was ravenous, suckling and lapping, a hand kneading at the meaty flesh of a trembling thigh.  
Her persistence proved too much for Odera and she shuddered, ecstasy a crushing thing that stole her breath and her thoughts.

Blackfair drew away from her then and allowed her time to catch her breath and calm the tremors rattling down her frame. She stood, licked her lips.

“Captain gets first taste, as always.” she chuckled and leaned in close, kissing Odera deep and hungry. Odera's head swam and she groaned, lavender eyes hazy. “Remember, tell them to walk the plank if they get too rough.” Blackfair breathed into her ear.

She stepped back and barked to the crew. “She's all yours, remember the rules and don't you damn well abandon your chores!”

She turned on her heel then and marched back up to the wheel, watching from the railing as Odera nervously shifted in her bonds.

For a space she was left be, those going about their chores merely eying her but within ten minutes of her breathing heavily and squirming in her bindings a young crewman approached. He was lean and darkly tanned, eyes bright as copper pennies and his dark hair cork screwed in short spirals. He touched her thigh, drifted work worn hands up her side to cup a breast. Squeezed, tested the weight and jiggle of one heavy breast and soon his lips were about a nipple, sucking it languidly while the other hand tweaked the pebbled crown of the other.

Odera whined low in her throat.

His fingers found her, curled in two to tease shallowly at her inner walls. A throaty moan was coaxed free, her hips squirmed as far as they could in what give the rope had. The young man chuckled wickedly, eyes narrowed on her face, on the pop and kip of her wiggling hips. Inward they thrust to the knuckle and pumped hard, till a wail of pleasure resounded on the air and Odera, seeing stars, came hard.

There were a few more appreciative whistles but Odera barely heard them; blissed out, riding high and aching for more. She was reeling from how much she wanted. What she wanted. She puffed a whine, low lashed and darkly flushed. The young man before her gazed thoughtfully at his slick fingers, brought them to his mouth and sucked upon them as if devouring rich honey. 

He grinned, tugged at his trousers and exposed a hard, jutting piece. Modest but well shaped. He pat the crown against her slicked sex and Odera huffed a moan of longing, long ears twitching. Tip pressed flush, splayed her and Odera cried encouragement, her voice raw. He caught her hips and pressed home; sharp and sweet. Filled her, throbbed hard there and the coarse hair at the base ground against her clit till it throbbed. 

The young man took her with frantic energy, buried his face in her hair as his hips slammed home again, again and Odera wailed her pleasure for all to hear.

He came in her not long after, pulled from her with strings of it connecting their bodies and he thanked her with a kiss to the cheek and a squeeze of her ass. He was the first but not the last. 

Another came, an older man, grizzled and scarred and he wasted no time in pressing his prick into her and pumping her with seed. 

They came off and on in shifts after that; one would finish a chore, come to relieve pent up energy and another would follow suit. Men, women, did not matter, for they all seemed to enjoy a bit of teasing, of play. Odera was up for two hours before Blackfair helped her out of the ropes and she could barely stand on her shaky legs, glassy eyed and giddy.

Odera clung to the other woman, giggled and wobbled alongside her till they were back in the woman's cabin and Blackfair was helping to clean her up. Once the mess was cleaned the fiery woman planted her head between Odera's thighs and tongued her to a shrieking climax.

That was her first day.

For the most part she was allowed her freedoms, fed well, treated with respect and warmth by the crew. They seemed not to look down on her in the slightest for the display on deck. Odera was both confused and emboldened by this. She was more confounded by how badly she wanted to be used again. 

The second day she was tied to the railing, bent near in half and more than one sailor fucked her mouth till cum and drool dripped down her chin and others fucked her full of their spend, left her twitching and whining from overstimulation. 

One of the female crew stood over her and kept her face crushed to her cunt, forcing her to tongue deep while another made use of her, driving home into her core with each thrust. Odera had nearly cried from how hard she climaxed. Near wept with relief and delight.

That night Blackfair had sat on her face, urged her to eat while her own clever fingers fucked Odera with such persistence Odera found it hard to focus. When she had made the captain come, had come countless times herself she would realize that Traug waited in the doorway.

Blackfair, smirking, had caught her against her chest and forced her legs open and up. Odera watched Traug approach, huge, hard and ready. She whimpered, bit her lip as he pressed his cock, the largest she had ever laid eyes on, to her vulva. 

"It will feel good," Blackfair whispered against her ear. "Don't worry, he will go slow."

It was not that she worried about him going slow but that the sheer size of him might just split her down the middle like a piece of kindling. At the same time that made her only more excited, thrill dancing up and down her spine, splaying her toes and dilating her pupils as he rubbed the girth of him between her slick lips, Blackfair's low, sultry voice uttering soothing words against the quivering edge of her ear. 

He pushed inward, spread her and Odera arched back against Blackfair with a cry, her hands gripping at the woman. Traug kept pushing, filled her to the brim and more. Once crushed to the farthest wall he stopped and rubbed her flank as if she were a stressed animal. Odera whined, twitched on the full length of him.

"Oh good girl, look at you!" Blackfair purred against her ear, brushed her hair back from her brow. She pressed a kiss to Odera's damp temple. 

Traug began to thrust and Odera cried out ecstatically, caught between Blackfair and Traug with no way to wiggle away. As if she wanted to… even with it so intense she could barely stand it she did not want it to stop. He took her with vigor, heavy hips clapping against her buttocks and thighs, hands gripping her to give him more leverage as he rut deep again and again, mercilessly. 

She spasmed through a climax within moments, ragged cry bitten off. Traug slowed, grinned. He pulled out slowly, angled his slicked cock down and Blackfair angled her hips to meet him. He slid into the other woman with a groan and the base of his cock ground against Odera's clit with each rut into Blackfair. The fiery woman moaned into Odera's ear, hands grasping ar Odera's bosom, kneading and tweaking as the girl mewled from the relentless attention. 

Traug thrust at a furious pace, the captain's breath grown ragged in Odera's ear, her hands clasping harder, squeezing. Her hips bucked of a sudden and a raw moan wound from her throat as pleasure took Blackfair.

Traug pulled from her, trailing slick.

Blackfair caught up Odera's thighs again and folded her up, grinning. "Mn, finish in her." She growled.

"Aye cap'n." He rumbled.

His hips slammed home again and Odera gasped, head fallen back on the woman's shoulder. Traug fucked into her with abandon now, his dark skin slick with sweat, cock throbbing in her core.

When the big orc came it was with a guttural growl and a sharp rut to the furthest wall of her clenching sex. Odera wailed, shaking through another orgasm; so strong she saw stars. There was heat, a dull but pleasant ache that throbbed in her core like lapping waves. Seed dripped from her clenching sex as he withdrew and Odera warbled a pleased moan.

That was… 

Blackfair was kissing her neck, fingers tracing along her breasts, the small swell of belly above soft pale hair and redden sex. 

"Good girl, such a good girl."

The praise warmed her, giddy, soaring. She felt precious, amazing. She wanted it to never end.  
Between the two of them she drifted off with those thoughts roiling in her mind sweet as ripe fruit.

-

Her days aboard the ship shaped her lust. Odera found with each day, each new game Blackfair drew her into, she wanted more. Odera loved when the sailors 'bullied' her, teased her and then fucked her ragged on the deck. Odera loved when Blackfair bound her and fucked her with fingers, mouth and a smooth stone phallus till she was a drooling mess. Loved when Traug pinned her over the railing, ass up and fucked her full of cum again and again till she swore she sloshed when she walked. There was no amount of new depravity that did not rile her; gagging on cock, eating cum out of a freshly fucked cunt, getting pounded in the ass.

Oh it was all so good!

She was all but reeling as the days passed closer and closer to the end of her journey. She had learned so much in such a short time, had experienced more than she ever thought she could and she was happy. Happier than she had ever expected any of this to make her. 

Odera leaned on the railing, looking out over the ocean as evening rolled in, the sky lit up with sunset hues and delicate cottony clouds. She took a breath, deep and chest swelling and smiled.

She had learned a great deal about herself over the course of the voyage, worlds of awakening that she had never expected to learn about herself. How much she loved submitting to the desires of others when it came to sex. How much she reveled in being forced to do 'depraved' acts. How beautiful she found everyone she had lain with.

Odera was grateful for that. 

There was much to be grateful for; Blackfair had been surprisingly kind and giving. Better meals than agreed, better care and more often than not Odera had fallen asleep in the taller woman's bed, held close and with affection. 

But the voyage was nearing its end. Blackfair had told her so that morning, that by the dawn of the next day they would see land and port soon after. A mixture of excitement, fear and unwillingness to leave stirred in her gut. 

But… 

The excitement was winning. A new place, new experiences awaited her and after this she more than ever had the drive to keep learning.

She was pulled aside for one last hurrah in the late afternoon; paraded out in nothing but lovely white ropes and jangling bells that Blackfair had delighted in braiding into her hair and decorating her delicate rope harness. Odera was groped and squeezed, palmed till her nipples and clit ached and she could barely bite back eager moans. 

But Blackfair would allow no one to have her. 

She was eventually brought to a crate and laid upon it, a small roll of thick cloth arching her back as she was bound and spread, legs askew to expose her. Sea air caressed over the slick folds of her sex, kissed the wet curls adorning her mons. Odera shuddered and bit her lip. 

"Ya lot can have her mouth and her ass, you can kiss and finger and tease her cunt all you want but that's for me and whoever else I deem deserving." Blackfair barked. "Let's give the fine lass a time to remember!"

A roar of agreement, laughter and Odera squirmed in place, head dangling back, hips arched up in offering. The ropes pinched just right, forced her tits up in perfect perk for anyone to sup and when a crew member did just that, yanking at the ropes to make her whine and squirm Odera saw stars.

Others came to join, familiar faces all of which had been kind to her over the course of the journey, people who had been happy to share their stories and teach her when they hadn't been fucking her mindless. Hands, so many hands all over her, touching, seeking, finding every place that made her sing. Fingers in her, thrusting, crooked to find her sweet spot till her hips stuttered and humped into the air, a scream wrenched from her arched throat.

Her mouth was not ignored long, oh no and when the first cock pressed to her lips she opened gladly, choking it down with gusto and wild pleading in her lavender gaze. The young sailor held her throat and fucked her mouth, growled and pinched her nipples while another, one of the pretty lady pirates sucked her clit and fingered her ass open with a generous glop of lube. 

Obscene sounds choked out around the sailor’s cock, her ears all but fluttering as they wrecked her from all sides.

“Aw ain’t she cute?” One man gruffed with a laugh. 

“Aye, shame she has to go.” Another sighed, stroking his cock through his trousers. “Best give her a real damn good memory of ya!”

"If you can give good enough she can remember." The lovely woman fingering her open hummed against her clit. She pulled back, fished from her trousers a length that Odera was more than familiar with and nudged it against the reddened, needy gape of her ass. She pressed inward bit by bit, hissing through her teeth and Odera moaned loud and longing around the cock twitching down her throat.

She set to thrusting, a loud slap of flesh to flesh which jostled her and set her breasts to jiggling and Odera to singing around the man now coming into her eager mouth.

Oh she would remember them all, but perhaps this woman most of all, for she hit so sweetly, so good and Odera all but sobbed. Others were touching her too, fingers finding all the sweet spots that made her whine and buck in her bindings. They all touched, all rut her, spilled seed and slick in her mouth, her ass and Odera lost count once more of how many times she had come.

Then she felt a familiar hand on her hips. Firm, huge and above her was Traug, his cock freed from his trousers and resting against her flushed and needy slit. Odera shuddered, eyes wide, fluttering. 

At her brow Blackfair, one of her hands threading into her hair, clenching in and forcing her head back till her lips were pressed to the mons of her sex. Odera shuddered, tongue probing out to flick at the soft heat of her folds. Odera's hips jolted, his length pressing to her, pushing in and filling her cunt for the first time all evening. Pleasure welled, coiled in her and she bucked on him, came so hard tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Mnn good girl." Blackfair hummed down at her, cupping her chin as she ground her wet sex against her lips, forced them to work and suckle. 

Odera drowned in the sensation, of breathless need, of Blackfair's taste and Traug's strong thrusts bottoming out to her very core. His thrusts strong, ravenous. His fingers dug into the heat of her thighs, held hard enough it ached. 

They wrecked her in a most fantastic way. Never allowed her one moment of reprieve, Blackfair's wicked fingers finding her pearl and massaging it in time to the clip of Traug's heavy thrusts. Odera came again. And again. She shrieked her pleasure against the warm sex grinding against her mouth, writhed as best she could in her bindings. 

Traug came with a bellow, bottomed out with a harsh grind of his hips that undid Odera like unwinding thread. Gods was she ever thankful for herbal knowledge or else she would be burdened tenfold after all this. 

She sobbed, lips sticky with Blackfair's pleasure, lungs straining for air.

But the night was still young.

Odera saw no rest till midnight when finally she was unbound, dripping come and lock kneed. 

She was washed down, carried to the captain's quarters, and when she lay curled against Blackfair's breast, kept close that last evening and spoiled by the woman's amorous attentions, Odera was ready for the road ahead. She snuggled in close against Blackfair, smiled to herself. The taller woman’s hand ghosted over her hip, drew her a touch closer. 

“Sad ta see you go.” Blackfair hummed against the crown of her head. “But may your passage be smooth.” 

“Thank you.” Odera whispered. “For everything. Truly.” 

Blackfair laughed low and husky and Odera felt her face heat. 

“Don’t let my bad influence get you in trouble, girl.” 

“I won’t… too much.” 

Blackfair barked another laugh and lay back on the bed, pulling Odera up till her soft mound lay above her lips. She gave the girl a thorough tongue lashing, a most welcome farewell and Odera, well, she did not get much in the way of sleeping done that night. 

-

“Remember, don’t give too much away.”

Odera nodded and wrinkled her nose. “Yes of course.” 

“Don’t let anyone push you around too much!” Blackfair puffed out her chest, crossed her arms and peered down her nose at Odera, the smaller woman all packed up and Lilac in full tack. The massive goat pawed the dock impatiently; tired of endless rocking and being stuck in one spot for so long. 

“I won’t.” Odera laughed, cheeks heating. “Thank you again.”

Blackfair smirked. “We’d be happy to take you aboard anytime… just ask around for me, I’ve got connections in most ports.” 

Odera went red, nodded sharply. “Y-yes, thank you!”

“Now off with you!” Blackfair grinned. “You’ve a whole new land to explore.”

And much to see and do, Odera thought to herself as she turned, waving over her shoulder, drifted away among the busy docks and many strange new faces.


End file.
